Keep Your Enemies Close
by Rahhhx0
Summary: Draco helps Harry bring down Voldemort, is it too good to be true?
1. The Last Malfoy

**Keep Your Enemies Close **

**The Last Malfoy **

It was dark, and the mist in the air shrouded the alleyway like a cruel, cold blanket. Nothing stirred, but on a closer look, one would find a man, sitting with his back against the wall. To a passer-by (not that there were any on that particular evening) the figure would have seemed to be an innocent tramp. But Draco Malfoy was anything but innocent.

He was deep in thought, as he took a long, thorough drag from his pipe. The words that Severus Snape had told him were swimming in circles around his mind. "Go east," he had said, "find Harry Potter. He will help you. That boy is too forgiving for his own good." But would he, thought Draco as he exhaled the smoke, frowning. Would a mere apology be enough to cover up seven years dislike, maybe even hate?

As reluctant as the young Malfoy was, it was his only chance. Not that he had anything to live for anymore, as the Dark Lord had taken everything from him. His house (once grand and noble, now used as headquarters for the Dark side...), his friends, his parents…he thought, mentally counting them off on his fingers. Draco knew little of what was going on, as he had kept out of touch of the wizarding world for such a long time, for his own safety. The Ministry of Magic had put a ten million galleon prize on his head, so Draco had lie low, hiding in muggle gardens and sheds. Tomorrow, he thought to himself, I'll head out to the Weasley's place. What was it they called it…the hutch? No, the burrow. He sniggered to himself silently, thinking of his own manor, with four floors and around sixty rooms.

* * *

"Happy birthday to yooooou!" the room finished, whooping loudly. Harry grinned. This was probably his best birthday yet, his coming of age. Now he was seventeen, he could do magic whenever he wanted! Lost in the thought of all the horrible things he could do to the Dursleys, he jumped when Mrs Weasley called his name.

"-rry? Harry, dear?"

Returning to reality, he began digging into the huge lump of birthday cake Molly Weasley had shoved in front of him. Absent mindedly, he shovelled it into his mouth, looking at each of the people at the table. Ron was in a deep conversation about quidditch to Sirius, who Harry guessed, wasn't really interested. Hermione was sat next to Sirius, talking to Lupin and Mr Weasley about werewolves. Ginny was positioned next to Harry, eating her cake so quickly that she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone even if she tried. Tonks, Charlie Weasley and Mad-Eye were sat to the other side of him, laughing loudly. Fred and George were sat, suspiciously, at the end of the table, with their heads down, talking to Mundungus. This made Harry feel slightly uneasy, as he knew Mrs Weasley wouldn't be too happy is she caught them buying stolen goods. In fact, she'd be furious.

But he needn't worry, because he spotted Mrs Weasley in the seat where Hagrid had sat five minutes ago (he got a little too enthusiastic about the brandy and had to lie down) pleading Bill to let her cut his hair, and glaring at Fleur when she covered Bill in sloppy kisses. Harry loved the Burrow. Today had been a fantastic day, thought Harry sleepily, as he and Ron trudged off to bed, herded by Mrs Weasley. She bid them goodnight as they got changed into their pyjamas. Nothing could ruin this happiness, though Harry, dozing off to the sound of Ron's snores, nothing. But he was so wrong.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong when he couldn't hear Ron's snores. He opened his eyes, but it didn't make much difference, as it was pitch black. He swore he could hear someone else in the room. He groped in his pockets for his wand, but it wasn't there. "Where am I?" Harry said, trying to sound confident.

"Never mind that, Potter, I need to talk to you." came a hollow voice from behind him. It was a familiar voice that sent shivers down his spine, and caused the hairs on his neck to stand up. But who's voice was it? His first interpretation was Snape, but this voice sounded more…young. Then suddenly, it hit him, he knew who the voice was, it was-

"MALFOY!" screamed Harry, moving towards the source of the voice, his hands in front of him as if he was blind. He wanted to kill Malfoy, he didn't need his wand, he'd do it with his bare hands…

"Protego!" said Malfoy calmly, casting a shield spell between them. He muttered another spell and the lights came on. There was a split second where they studied each other faces hungrily, taking in the differences. Malfoy looked thinner and wearier, so very like his father. He'd grown a fair few inches too. Harry looked as he'd always done, but taller. "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" demanded Harry, his anger raging, when Malfoy sneered and laughed.

"Potter, Potter…" Malfoy said softly, "You're here to hear me out."

"I know what happened," said Harry firmly. At least he wasn't shouting anymore. "I was there. YOU let the death eaters in. YOU tried to kill Dumbledore. And its YOUR fault he died. In case you haven't noticed Malfoy, I don't do the dark side, so-"

He stopped suddenly. Malfoy was crying. Genuine tears were streaming out of his eyes. Harry stopped and walked over to him, patting him gingerly on the back. Any other person wouldn't have, but Harry had a very special power (or curse?) to forgive. Forgive, but not forget. "Mal-Draco…" he said awkwardly, "I know we aren't the best of friends, but we need as many people as we can get to rise up against Voldemort. If you really want to fight, I guess I can forgive you."

Malfoy let out a huge sob and choked out the words "H-he took ev-everything!" he wailed suffocating Harry as he flung his arms around his neck, in a very disorganised hug. "Shh…" Harry comforted, stroking Malfoy's soft, blonde hair, over the cries of "H-harry, I'm s-sorry! I re-really am!" When at last the snivelling had stopped and been replaced by soft gentle snores, Harry let himself fall asleep. That night, the boys slept soundlessly, still hanging onto each other, as if that was all they had left.

Who'd have thought?

* * *

_**Review pleeeeeease!**_

_**This is my first story...so yeah.**_

_**Inspire me, say nice things. :)**_

_**(If not, just call it 'constructive criticism). ;)**_

_**xxo**_


	2. The 'New You'

**The 'New You' **

It took Draco a moment for him to adjust to his surroundings. The sun was peeping through a tiny window, blessing the dingy room with golden light. There was nothing but a small sink, with a broken mirror, and an upturned box (presumably a chair). As he became more accustomed, he remembered Harry. Draco wriggled from the dark haired boys arms, got out from under the thin blanket they were sharing and stretched.

Well, that went surprisingly well, Draco thought to himself while checking his reflection in the cracked mirror. Lost in his admiring gaze at himself, he hardly noticed Harry sit up. He watched Harry's reflection in the mirror as his big, green eyes were wide and confused, followed by a few blinks and then pinched the bridge of his nose for good measure. He sighed heavily, and threw himself back down.

"Not a morning person, eh Potter?" Draco jeered with a smirk. Harry sat up again, and rubbed his eyes. "Where (yawn) are we?" he asked, stretching. Malfoy was ready for this. Curiosity was, after all, a Gryffindor trait. And a bloody annoying one at that! "Spinner's end," he replied, "Snape's den," he added when he saw Harry's confusion. He knew what was going to happen before it did. "YOU BROUGHT ME TO SNAPE'S HOUSE? HOW DARE YOU, HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!" Harry screeched, his green eyes piercing Draco's cold grey ones. Malfoy pressed his fingers into his eyes, blocking out Harry's yells. Trust Potter to bring all this up again. But he had to tell Harry, he needed his trust. "Dumbeldore arranged it. Snape was the Order's – Yes I know about that (Harry's eye narrowed) – he's the Order's spy," he said quietly, "Snape is on the good side. I promise you." Harry scoffed, but seemed a little more relaxed.

"There's still a lot of things I still don't get from yesterday," he said, rubbing his temples. "Why find me? What do expect me to do? What's Voldemort planning now?" he fired at Malfoy. "Well, I found you because-" he hesitated. Should he tell the truth? Was it time? No, he decided, "Because I know you're the chosen one, and I want to help bring down V-voldemort." He sighed silently in relief. True, but not the whole truth. "And," he said more confidently, "I don't know where Voldemort is." Harry sat on the box for a while, considering Malfoy. "How can I trust you?" he said, his eyes subconsciously wandering to Draco's left forearm. Malfoy brought up his sleeve and presented his arm. Harry gasped. Nothing?! "But I thought…" he thought aloud. Malfoy smiled wearily. "When you decide to leave him, real and proper, the mark disappears." From that point on, Harry trusted Malfoy.

* * *

"Umm…" he said, "Can we go back to the burrow, I'm kinda staying there…" Then there was a crack, and the burrow materialized in front of them. Harry was getting to his feet, and Mrs Weasley came running out of the house, wand raised. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry froze for a second, wondering why she was talking him like this. Then he clicked. Malfoy. "No Mrs Weasley, he's on our side! STOP!" he yelled just in time, as Mrs Weasley grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck. He recounted everything that had happened, to her, and Mrs Weasley reluctantly let go of Malfoy, more relaxed, but still sceptical. She led them both into the house, where Harry was greeted by hugs and tears, and Malfoy, gasps and curses.

For a second time, Harry told the rest of them what had happened. No-one spoke, apart from Ron, who said "Yeah, so he's not a death eater, he was still a little twat at school," Harry suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for Draco; he knew what it felt like to walk into a roomful of people who hated you. "He's changed," he said through gritted teeth, "Okay?" He stared round at all of them. They each help the same expressions: confusion, worry and sarcasm. All but Hermione. "Draco?" she said softly. Malfoy jumped at being addressed so politely and went red. "Could I please see your arm?" she said, smiling sympathetically. "Draco lifted his sleeve, and turned his head. There was no dark mark there, but it was just trained habit, not to look at that spot. "I trust you, Draco," said Hermione, tearfully. Ron nodded, as if it pained him. The rest of the room was silent. "Right," growled Mad-Eye, "He can be trusted then." Hermione broke the silence. "Erm, well shall we go upstairs then?" she asked, looking at Harry, Ron and Malfoy. They each nodded and went up the satirs. They went to Ron (and Harry's) room, as it was closer. Ron, the last one in, magically locked the door. "Draco, I need to talk to Ron and Hermione for a second," Harry told him. Malfoy nodded curtly and turned away. His ears were suddenly full of buzzing. Mufflliato. Smart, Potter, he thought as he turned each of his fingernails purple.

* * *

"Should we tell him about the horcruxes?" Harry asked, "I was planning to, but I thought I should ask first."

Hermione nodded, but Ron shrieked. Harry looked cautiously at Malfoy, with his wand to his fingernails, then remember he'd cast muffliato. "What?" said Harry, "We've only got one more horcrux to find. Nagini. He could help." "Yeah," said Ron, "Or he could tell You-Know-Who!" Harry sighed. Why was Ron so immature? "Look," he said, trying to calm himself, "He's changed, and anyway," he added, grinning, "Majority win." Ron scowled and sulked for the rest of the day.

Draco knew once the buzzing stopped, they were done. Harry came over first. "Draco, we've got something to tell you…" Harry explained all about the horcruxes, and how there was one left. They had looked all over, and destroyed Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Sytherin's locket. The diary and the ring had been already been disposed of by Dumbledore. That left the part in Voldemort. "So you're saying," said Malfoy, a little confused, "We just have to kill the snake, then he's mortal again?" They nodded. The rest of the evening was spent planning. To their delight, Malfoy revealed that his manor was now the Dark Headquarters. They would set off tomorrow, break in, kill the snake then advance on Voldemort. Easier said than done.

* * *

**_The good bit is coming, I swear!_**

**_Reeeeeeview:)_**

**_xxo_**


	3. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

Harry shuddered as the four of them sat facing each other, waiting. He shoved his hands between his knees, but still, they wouldn't stop shaking. He exhaled deeply, the Malfoy Manor towering above his eyes.

They were sat in one of the evergreen trees (surrounded by protective spells – hats off to Hermione) looking for signs of weakness in the building. Harry had insisted they go straight through the front door and attack, but he was having second thoughts now. It was Hermione that suggested sneaking in. So far though, there was no other way in, as all doors were guarded by Death Eaters. "Right," said Harry, was relived to hear his voice was not as shaky as his hands, "we'll go in through that door (he pointed to the nearest door). Two of us will stun the guards, and two will go under the cloak. Then," he swallowed, "we do it." To his shock, Hermione giggled. "Sorry," she added, blushing, as they all stared at her, "you sound like some sort of James Bond!" Harry smiled weakly, as Ron and Draco frowned at each other. They weren't too good when it came to muggle stuff.

"Okay," said Hermione seriously, "Wands at the ready. Harry, Draco, you aim for the tall one. Me and Ron will get the other." They all pointed their wand through small gaps in the bush, aiming at their allocated Death Eater. "Three, two," she whispered, "_one_." Four screams of 'stupefy', followed by four red jets of light hit the Death Eaters. The group emerged from the bushes and stared at the two unconscious men on the floor.

"Well," Harry started, "That ones really tall, so you better wear his things, Draco, and I'll fit into this ones clothes. Ron and Hermione, you'll be under the cloak." They both opened their mouths to argue, but Harry silenced them. He and Draco both tore the clothes off the men and put them on. "Harry, you're Yaxley," said Draco quietly, "and I'm Travers." They looked at each other, sharing small, encouraging smiles, before putting on the Death Eater masks. It looked a bit like a gas mask, only it was used to conceal the people that had torn apart so many lives.

* * *

With the two boys dressed as Death Eaters, and Ron and Hermione under the cloak, they set off through the door. Draco led the way to, where he thought Voldemort would be, the dining room. It was by far the most grand room in the house, he had told them, so Voldemort would have wanted it to be all his. He wasn't exactly one to share.

When they reached the polished oak doors, embedded with the Malfoy emblem, Harry was shaking so badly, he thought he'd throw up. He could only hope the cloak would shroud his jerking body. Together, Harry and Draco pushed the doors open. Harry stifled a silent gasp. Malfoy was right! In the middle of the grand room was a very long table, and at the far end was a huge fireplace, with an orange fire glowing. This calmed Harry slightly. Fire reminded him of Sirius. His eye travelled across the portraits I the romm, which all shared the same blonde hair, pale faces and pointy noses.

"My lord…" said Malfoy in a deep voice. It was then that Harry noticed Voldemort, sitting at the end of the table. He hadn't changed. His white, snakelike face was still the same, as was the red slits for eyes. "Travers, Yaxley…" he hissed softly (it made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up) "you'd best have a very, very good reason for this interruption. Harry saw Nagini the snake slithering by the fire place, and willed with all his heart that Ron and Hermione had seen it too. After all, they had to wait until Voldemort was mortal to attack, otherwise it'd be pointless.

"My lord," Malfoy repeated, "We –Yaxley and I- (he was searching for as many words as possible) have reason to believe there is some intruder in the Manor," he finished. Voldemort's face contorted into, what Harry presumed, a sneer. "Am I correct in saying that you two believe that I, Lord Voldemort, cannot cast efficient repellent charms? Do you believe you could cast a better-"

He was interrupted by a strange squeal, which came from Nagini. Someone had kicked her into the fire. She twisted and hissed, and her body was engulfed by the flames. "Noooo!" shrieked Voldemort dashing to the fireplace, but it was too late. The snakes ashes turned black and sprinkled the rug beneath them.

Harry stood watching, then suddenly, his wand let out a golden flame. The flame hit Voldemort and he let out an ugly noise, worse than a scream. In a few seconds, it was over, and Voldemort had disappeared. On the floor where he had died, was a small golden crown, with an emerald snake on the front. The invisibility cloak was whipped off, and revealed Hermione and Ron kissing passionately.

Hermione was crying. "Am I really that bad?" asked Ron nervously. "I can't believe it! He's really gone!" sobbed Hermione, soaked in tears of joy. Harry was grinning madly watching them. No one noticed Malfoy place the crown on his head. No one noticed that they were now surrounded by Death Eaters. No one heard Malfoy say "I am the new Dark Lord."

* * *

_**Review? Yes please. :)**_

_**xxo**_


End file.
